laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SophiaDescole13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Professor Layton Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Luke Triton page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MoltenAsh (Talk) 10:38, November 15, 2010 Fanart Please refrain from putting fanart pictures in the articles. The Professor Layton wikia is supposed to only have actual images/evidence from the games and putting uncredited fanart would not only confuse some of the fans but upset the actual artists as well. MizuRatiosu 19:42, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Um.... What info is missing from Curious Village, exactly? Because I don't really see anything wrong. MizuRatiosu 02:36, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's probably my laptop. I thought the changes were there, but since my laptop is crap, it probably didn't save. By the way, you are looking on the Professor Layton page Curious Village aritcle, aren't you? - SophiaDena13 Behind the Mask Hi! Im really want most people's opinion so can i ask? Do you think that Lando IS Jean Descole? See this pic? His actually HOLDING THE MASK! Though not sure if it's really the mask but still.... So what's your opinion? AdventureWriter28 12:07, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, now that you mention it, well, considering the case with Don Paolo, there is a strong chance that he is Jean! I can't confirm it, but you have a good point. Shame I don't know Japanease, then I would be able to understand the japanease trailers. If he is Jean, I wonder why he turned against Layton? I suppose, for now, I think he is Jean Descole, but we will only find out when Mask Of Miracles comes out in THREE years. :(basically, yes I think he is Jean Descole) - SophiaDena13 ::I also think about it and also made a fanfiction about it. It's in my fanfiction story http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2249376/Adventure_Writer_28 ::But there's one problem, i think lando died there in that scene so how could he have survived? and the phantom opera is the one wearing the mask, not jean descole.... so....... there are still conflicts but i really hope that Lando is alive!!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] 12:10, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :::It's quite simple if he is Jean Descole. When he fell, he simply put the mask on and wished to survive or whatever. - SophiaDena13 ::::Yeah i know! :) That's what my friend and i thought. thanks for giving me your opinion, sorry if i can't seem to edit some pages or help this wiki , most of the pages look pretty organized. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] 01:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, believe me, I've screwed up the most important page on this wiki, and I'm really annoyed with myself, since I've deleted a massive ''part of it. God, editing this wikia is quite the commitment. :::::P.S. Sorry, but I can't acess your fanfiction, because the government runs my internet, and the fools have put a content lock on it >:( - SophiaDena13 ::::::Ok, it's okay, i really didn't notice that there was a large amount erased, if you want to undo the big massive erased part, you could use the history to undo the massive erased parts. Seriously, i didn't know that there was a large amount erased. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] 03:23, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I think most people didn't notice because it repeated itself for some reason. I'm working on a detailed version on Word, and I'll paste it when it is finished. - SophiaDena13 ::::The mask Jean Descole wears isn't the Mask of Miracle, just fyi. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 15:33, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Well, he had it on in Mask of Miracles, so... ::::SophiaDena13 RE: Jenis/Janice situation I'm fairly certain it's Janice and not Jenis. I tend to believe whatever the official sites says, and Wikipedia is usually correct too with those things. The CD cover you uploaded is a Japanese CD, there are no CDs released in other regions yet. Oh well, let's not start fighting over it :P Honestly if I find better proof that it'd be Jenis I'd change it directly. ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 17:09, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, it's my fault. Just been on YouTube, and found an english version of it. It's Janice, I admit it. SophiaDena13 Wiki Plans I could use some input here, thanks :) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 20:20, December 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: US Version According to the front page, this is the Wiki about the North American (aka US) games. I don't know which is correct (Viola or Violet). And thanks for signing up. Please leave more comments on that page if you have new ideas etc. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 12:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I suppose if MoltenAsh got his a*se in gear and went online, we could ask him. He's being a bit of an idiot, saying that this Wiki only needs 1 editor/him, and then he just leaves us without another word. I have the british version, and she is Lady Viola in there. What is her name in yours (if you're US)? Re: Mask I really, as in really hope that Lando is Jean Descole, cause if he is I wanna know why. Though of course it's impossible that he's the phantom opera cause why would he wear a yellow wig? I prefer the prediction that he's Jean Descole than the phantom opera guy, i think that the phantom opera could be sharon leidle but that's just a guess because both of tehm have yellow hair. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 07:31, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I hope so too :) Because then we have another mystery until someone translates Mask Of Miracle. It's like the mystery of Don Paolo. Hey, seriously i laughed so much when i heard that his real name was PAUL! And then he says he prefer's to be called Don Paolo :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 00:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I heard Don Paolo was spanish for Uncle Paul. Weird. Re: What the......... A city created by the mask of miracles wow.......... AARGH! I wish i had a nintendo ds to be ready for the game :( And the more of the problem is that it need to be 3DS. I wanna really wanna see the secret behidn Lando now. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 00:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) What, haven't you heard the little of the plot that has been revealed? I learnt the whole story for Unwound Future through here, and I am yet to play it! Re: What the......... A city created by the mask of miracles wow.......... AARGH! I wish i had a nintendo ds to be ready for the game :( And the more of the problem is that it need to be 3DS. I wanna really wanna see the secret behind Lando now. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 00:47, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nope I have liitle knowing of the storyplot of it, i actually didn't know some things about the storyplot. And sorry if the message repeated. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 01:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it. Mask Of Miracle sounds mental. It's like when they went to Folsense and they breathe in that gas and it all goes weird; who the hell saw gas coming? Funny, when I arrived at Folsense, because I was playing at night, it really freaked me out. The way it looks, I think the professor came from Montdol, not London. That's something to bother that lazy tyke MoltenAsh about editing. Why do i have a feeling he won't log in afterwards....... Getting back to the topic, it freaked me out when my friend said to me that future layton became evil, i was all like what the............. i was really suprised, then the next i know it was dimitri allen wearing a hat under a hat and coat under a coat :P And anton was actually old, that suprised me when i watched it on youtube on what he looked like. Though the sword fight was awesome! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 01:12, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Because I was struggling with one of the puzzles in Pandora's Box, I went on the Internet to find the answer. I had a sneak preview of the ending, so I knew that Anton would get old. But when I actually saw him, I was like WTF? Dimitri being evil Layton and all that, that didn't freak me out. What really freaked me out was skipping the whole story toward the end and discovering that the professor actually had a girlfriend. I only discovered this wiki by accident. I was looking up images of Claire because I wasn't clear on the whole plot. (looks at clock) Flipping hell, what is the time in America?!? It's SUPER late here! In our time, it's currently 9:20 AM, while in america its 9:20 PM, the only difference is the AM and PM. Getting back to the topic again, the ending of the unwound future was just amazing and kinda sad, why did claire have to go! :( Poor prof, he's heartbroken for the second time. And Bill Hawks got way! That is unfair! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 01:24, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Wow, it's like 1:25 AM here! I loved the ending to Unwound Future, just like the ending to Pandora's Box! I'm watching it on YouTube right now. Stupid Bill Hawks, even Chelmey commented on how heartless he was. Have you watched Prof. Layton and the Eternal Diva? My friend has already watched it, she's gonna show it to me this january at school. In our school there's a week where the only thing you can do is have fun, it's called st. paul's week. I don't have that much time watching it on youtube. Oh, and i hope in some future games, bill hawks gets arrested. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 01:33, December 24, 2010 (UTC) What? We need St. Paul's week in my school. I spent loads of my Internet watching it on YouTube, and I loved it. My favourite part is... well, you'll have to watch it first. :) I have to go to sleep now. My mum has TONS to do tomorrow and I have to help her. She left everything too late (again)! Night-night! Advance Merry Christmas! Also, Merry Christmas! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 01:40, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Aw, thank you! Merry Christmas, in... 2 days for you? Actually it's gonna be christmas eve this night in our country, and it's gonna be christmas tommmorow for our country :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28''']] 01:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh. No wait, that's the same for me here in Britain lol!